Further Deliberation
East Leg Crafters Square ---- ::''A cobblestone square adjacent to the main crossroads of the township of East Leg, where craftsmen from throughout the realm have come to set up shop in buildings constructed of gray and brown stone dredged from the nearby Fastheld River. The structures are packed rather closely together, with maybe a foot or two between the walls. ---- Tap, tap, tap goes the long dragon-headed staff. Milora Lomasa grips this item fiercely in her fingers; it draws her a little attention, but no outright stares. Her silk dress is calculated to go; because of this same garment she looks rather out of place walking beneath the quaint little signs that line the straight rows of shops. It is a little past the dinner hour, and pleasant enough that the rather quiet riverside town bustles solemnly. A sleepy mist rises from the water and blankets the streets, providing an opportunity for small playing children and large dogs to frolic and catch colds. Little trailing wisps of said milky fog drift in lazily from the main town square accompanied by Voreyn Zahir whose purposeful pace defies the peaceful spell cast by the weather. Very little sound is derived from her movements: the bustle of fabric here; the faint sweep of her slippers along the cobbled road there; the barely audible "ahem-hem" as she clears her throat in thought. Her attention is focused on the road in front of her, head bowed. Such a vibration of the throat emits a sound that catches Milora's attention; her pace was the same as any other resident of East Leg, lazy and dawdling. Even the fishermen appeared to be in no real hurry; everyone seemed to say, 'There is no hurry.' In a Lomasa town, it is customary that the residents be relaxed or quietly intoxicated unless there was cause to celebrate, in which case they were generally agitated and loudly intoxicated. ... Milora turned at the waist, searching for the producer of the sound that had disturbed her. Always there exists a purpose for Voreyn's steps - her every move; she exudes the air of someone who takes themself very seriously and can find no time nor cause for relaxation. She glances up as she walks, lips pursed and brow drawn in an expression of confusion, and the sight of someone in the distance looking back at her gives her pause. Just a brief pause, a small falter, before she offers a nod and continues, not having recognized the person. The smaller woman pauses, recognition crossing her features only when Voreyn nears. "Lady Zahir," she says, giving a little smile and a nod. "You are down my branch of the river again, I see. May I accompany you?" Blinking rapidly, Voreyn draws up short and gazes at the Lomasa for a moment before finally recognizing the woman. "Oh, oh good afternoon, Lady Lomasa," she greets, taken aback by the woman's rather enthusiastic greeting. "Of course, you may walk with me. I am actually out and about examining available real estate. How does the Light find you today, my Lady? And may I extend to you my congratulations, baroness, on your most recent accomplishments." "To have you permanently settled here would be a treat to our citizens, I think," Milora says, quirking her lips as she matches Voreyn's pace. "Thank you, I am well. I would like to know what these so-called accomplishments of mine entail, but first, may I congratulate you on your recent ascension to Duchess? It is a shame that you have no holdings to show for such a position, at least momentarily." Clasping her gloved hands together, Voreyn smiles and slows her pace as the two continue walking, skirts swishing in time with their steps. "Thank you, Baroness, and I happen to agree. It was an unexpected development, and I was in the pursuit of my own lands before the situation came upon me. But it is no real calamity; it will all be resolved. But you, my Lady, I congratulate you on your rise to the position of Arbiter. I hope the work is rewarding." "Rewarding," Milora repeats airily, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I have received little but doubt, although I understand this; those in cahoots with Night's Edge do not trust me. It is ... irritating, but not to be unexpected. I've no doubt that you shall prove to be a fine Duchess, judging by my brief history with you." The mention of Night's Edge draws Voreyn's brows together in an expression of sudden understanding and concern. "That monastery down by Light's Reach, you mean? The one with the, ah, lady priest, Celeste Mikin? It's odd that you mention that at all; she had just accosted me yesterday evening about some matter pertaining to it. She seems a very--determined woman. I do not envy you that particular task." Her frown lightens briefly at the mention of being a Duchess and she shakes her head in modesty. "I will do my best, but I have so much to learn. Let us hope, at least, that I do not create a gigantic blunder to shame me and my House." Milora turns her head and raises her eyebrows, giving a little nod. "Is that so? I am not surprised that she spoke to you if she had the opportunity. To what did she refer in the conversation, if I may ask? Where did her intentions seem to lie?" Milora's expression is mild and curious. For a moment, Voreyn seems hesitant to continue, and rightly so as she carefully reveals the following information. "I must admit that at first, not really recognizing her name, I had no idea what it is she wanted from me. I had supposed she simply could not rely on her House leader and decided to bring her paltry matters to me. But she pleaded a case for her chapel - or monastery or school or whatever it is - to me, all but begging for my... I guess my support. To be honest, she was quite vague about an "attack" on the very existence of her monastery, which could unravel all of the progress that has been made in the name of the Light... Well, a lot of overzealous drivel in which I was not the least bit interested. Suffice it to say that I derived from her long-windedness that she wished for my backing - and I doubt not that I am or will be the only approached - to join with other House leaders to oppose the person behind this 'attack'." Voreyn pauses, drawing up to a completely stop and looking over to Milora with a shake of her head. "I turned her down. She was not happy to hear me advise against her strategy. I am afraid she will not heed my words, either. Is it you, Baroness, of whom she speaks? I hope my conclusion was not wrong." There's a little sigh, a wry chuckle, and a bob of Milora's head. "So she means to rally the Houses against me," she says slowly, nodding in Voreyn's direction. "I am afraid so. These little people of Night's Edge appear to believe that I am going to attack them and bring them down - not that such a thing is out of my power. No, I merely mean to have a word with the 'Lady Priest', and will probably not have to result to overly dramatic actions. I have noticed that in general they are a rather convoluted and trailing lot." "In speaking with one of the students there, I have found that their practices--they are almost blasphemous, to me. But I must confess that trailing away from the old ideals of the Church is difficult, even with the Amnesty to protect them." Voreyn sighs and reaches up to touch her forehead briefly, a telltale sign of a headache blooming in the temples. "I can only hope for their sake that they are within the bounds of the law; that particular portion of it I have had little time to study, though I fully intend to become an expert in that area eventually. Nevertheless, this particular issue is not of House concern - not to any House, even - and I made full sure to lay that out rather candidly at her feet. Whether or not she actually took me seriously is of an entirely different matter. Oftentimes those who find themselves thwarted by logic will pursue it in any case. As I said, I do not envy you this task." Nodding, Milora gives a gentle smile. "I understand that. Times are changing quickly, and we all must adjust. It is my place to uphold the dogma of the Empire, but although I believe that a Shadow-Touched person can be and do good, I will not wax verbose on the subject." In keeping, she respectfully ends the subject there and continues. "Let her ride her little crusade! It is no longer narrow knowledge that I will marry the Duke: no Matriarch or Patriarch will be foolish enough to risk enmity with House Lomasa, a loss of time and finances or an accusation of Imperial treason for the sake of a woman who is upset to find a rug possibly pulled from beneath her feet." Voreyn smiles genuinely at the mention of marriage and chuckles aloud in amusement. "I think the threat of crossing invisible but present political boundaries is enough to stay the hand of even the most reckless House leader. I doubt not that little trouble will issue from that sector to bubble over into Imperial matters. I do not believe we are elected to this position because we have shown ourselves incapable of working within such boundaries." The woman pauses to chuckle again as she turns to resume her walk, glancing back to see if Milora will continue beside her. "I congratulate you on your coming marriage as well, Baroness, and I hope I am the first to wish the Light bless the both of you with a happy, peaceful union. Said union is convenient and clever, and I think both of you will benefit from each other in terms of social and political standing, if not also in private from each others' company. When will this happy event take place?" Allowing her smile to grow into a grin, Milora taps the staff merrily on the street. "The close of this month will see it done," she replies happily. "We are two rather influential individuals and I know that our marriage is a good political move, now. However ... well. I have known the Duke all of my life and love him quite truly and enthusiastically, although he admittedly has his faults. Will you be present, Duchess?" She raises her eyebrows. "Duke Seamel is my brother-in-law, Duke Kahar is my friend, Duke Lomasa is my betrothed and I am pleased with your company and that of Duchess Mikin. As to the Duke Nillu, I have heard poor health rumoured and would like to pay him a well-wishing visit. I knew him only briefly, but he seemed rather kind and my betrothed thinks rather well of him." "I will be there if I am invited, of course, Baroness, and it pleases me to hear that your arrangement suits you quite well." With a little laugh, Voreyn clasps her hands behind her back as she meanders along with Milora, likely having gone in circles around the square as they have conversed. "You are very well-situated, you know, and I think that will play into your hand in many of your dealings. And yes, the Duke Nillu, I have not known him well, only by reputation. I had considered calling on Glittering Bear to pay my respects to him, but I suppose that would be out of my place. I can only hope that House Nillu is prepared to fill the void with someone quite able. Some of the eligible that come to my mind are...ahem." There's a bright smile there, and Milora shakes her head. "I can not particularly comment on the matter, as the most likely candidate for the position is quite close to me. I am certain that they will choose someone whose reputation is clear and whose mind is strong. Am I well-situated? I have never been uncomfortable." A pause, and Milora smiles. "Shall we find a place to sit? The fog is rather unhealthy and we had better not exert ourselves." "I have spent many of my days out-of-doors, Baroness, I am quite accustomed to such weather, but perhaps it is best for us to take as little of the damp as possible. To risk illness is not wise for the less expendable." Voreyn turns and circles back toward the connecting lane between the squares. "What say you, my Lady, to my treating you to a drink? I have yet to visit the tavern of East Leg, and I am sure being under the watchful eye of the Duke Lomasa that it is quite a fine establishment." Milora smiles and nods her head. "I believe that I can agree to these conditions, Your Grace. I would very much like a cup of tea. What kind of a residence would please you, Duchess?" Her expression is amiable and her foot light as she turns off and away from the Crafter's Square at the next opportunity, apparently pleased to settle on lighter topics. ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs